


Impediments

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito's goggles get in the way in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impediments

"Training will be sparring, taijutsu only. Rin is learning medical theory from Yakushi-sensei, so she won't be joining us today." Sensei sits down against a tree and pulls out a green hard-backed book. "I'll comment on your technique afterwards."

Kakashi disappears; only an off-white flash in Obito's peripheral vision tells him where Kakashi is before he is under attack. Obito goes flying, Kakashi following him with kicks and punches to keep him out of control. One final kick to Obito’s neck, and he lands head-first with a sharp crack of plastic.

Taking off his goggles as sensei stops the fight, he swears. The lenses are cracked straight through, and the frame isn't any better. "Damnit, Kakashi, these were expensive!"

"As a ninja, you shouldn't have impediments during a fight, and certainly not on your face." Kakashi is cold, as always. "This is your own fault."

" _That's enough_." They fall silent. "Training is over for today. Since you’re in such rotten moods, we’ll push discussion off until tomorrow."

Obito leaves quickly; he's gotten dust in his eyes, and Kakashi always mocks him when his eyes water.


End file.
